Kiss My Lips
by Aeneid
Summary: Dawn attends a cosplay competition, not knowing that she'll be in for a big surprise. Ikarishipping. Very minor ShinjixHikarixReiji. Mentioning of Pizza Hut, Code Geass, Naruto Shippuden and D.Gray-Man.


Woah, this is the longest one shot fic I've ever written! 5k words and all. Whew. Longer than Maid Cafe.

Anyways, I know I haven't updated on Terrene, but I've been on a cosplay high since, well, last week. Lol. I've attend a cosplay convention just last week, that's why. I'm on a cosplay high, and add to that the anime series called Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. So, I made a fic of ikarishipping, combined cosplaying with Code Geass, and you get this fic. :3 Hope you all like it!

The rules in this fic is a combination of the rules in my country and from North America. :3 I am also familiar as to how cosplays go in Japan, but I think it'll be dull if I use the cosplay rules in Japan. D:

**Light spoilers for D&P episode 66. **

Dedicated to Hidan no Jashin. You'll always be my Zero. :3 Next anime convention, will you be my Paul/Shinji? Hehehe! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pizza Hut or even the lines of the song Kiss My Lips. :3

* * *

**Kiss My Lips**

* * *

"Ack, my costume is so hot! And I don't mean it figuratively! LITERALLY, LITERALLY!" 

Hikari, Satoshi and Takeshi were currently in Hearthome City that day for a cosplay competition. But instead of the usual cosplay competition seen on television wherein the Pokémon themselves cosplay, it is now their trainers who will cosplay. The trio had been cosplaying for a year already. Hikari started when she was sixteen, Satoshi at the age of nineteen and Takeshi at the age of twenty-four. Despite the fact that the oldest of the trio was in his mid-twenties, it was better late than never.

For this competition, the three friends decided to dress up from the new anime series called Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. The only girl in the group went as the Gray Witch, a.k.a. C.C. and Piplup served as her Cheese-kun, the most favorite yellow-colored stuff toy of the character she was cosplaying. Satoshi had gladly dressed up as Jeremiah Gottwald while Takeshi went as Prince Clovis La Britannia. Apparently, neither one of the boys wanted to cosplay the main protagonist, but settled for antagonists instead.

For this event, the dark-blue haired girl had to buy a waist-length neon green wig and made her costume along with her mother, Ayako. The said costume was a white jumpsuit, the zippers colored black, which ran on the left and right side of her body, the zipper ending just below her chest. On the left side of the sleeves where six garrison belt buckles, while on the right side were six short black leather belts, minus the buckles. On her legs was a long garrison belt, while the one on her chest was a long garrison belt. Underneath the whole costume, she wore a somewhat skimpy white bathing suit and white thigh-high boots.

Piplup, on the other hand, wore a yellow body suit which had wavy pleats on the end and a small black hat on the head. Despite it feeling uncomfortable inside the suit, it felt happy because it knew that for the whole duration of the cosplay, it was to be carried by its mistress in her arms.

Satoshi, on the other hand, retained the spikiness of his hair and had it temporarily colored a dark blue for his cosplay. It was a blue military uniform wherein the opening of the top was on the right side of his chest. On the top part and the opening part of the costume were gold linings. A small wing design was etched on the corner of the flap of the top. On the shoulders were black shoulder pads with gold linings as well. From the elbow down to the tips of Satoshi's fingers were snow white gloves. The pants were of the same color as the top, minus the gold linings. Black knee-high boots was the footwear of choice by Satoshi's chosen character. Tied to his right shoulder was a thin cloth mostly seen in capes. The left side of Satoshi's was partially covered because of a black cape that had a gold symbol of the Britannia Empire.

Takeshi bought a wig as well for his cosplay, but his wig was short and colored a light blond. His outfit consisted of a long-sleeved bluish-violet coat with two long tailcoats, while the ones in the front were extended as well. The sleeves were enabled to be unzipped up to the upper arms, so the other male trainer wore a pair of long white gloves. On the left side of the tailcoat was the insignia of the Britannia Empire. The inside of the coat was a maroon, and edges of the costume were also gold. Takeshi wore black pants folded by the knees along with the whole outfit and a cape with many little gold tassels draped over his shoulder. White boots was his choice of footwear.

"Well, Hikari, if you've only chosen someone like, say, Euphemia Li Britannia, you wouldn't have to suffer from the heat, right?" Satoshi asked, chuckling.

"And wear a dress and a long wig with two big odango on the head? Please." She rolled her eyes. "That's just too boring. Besides, I would need a Kururugi Suzaku for that." She added, referring to the said female character's love interest.

"You don't need one. Do the rampage version." Takeshi chuckled as well.

"And rip the dress? No thanks." She fixed her wig. "I think I'll settle for this one and stand the heat."

Despite the fact that she did want to cosplay as Euphemia, she declined the offer. The wig and the dress were much too expensive. As C.C., the cost of the whole costume was expensive, but not so much as Euphemia's…

Besides, she heard that a _certain someone_ liked C.C. better…

Maybe, just maybe, _he_ would see her pictures as C.C….

She then refrained herself from fanning, though after five minutes, she suddenly got a flyer handed in the convention and furiously fanned herself. Her face was turning red, but thankfully, the makeup she had put on this morning was still on her face. Piplup looked up at its trainer with concern.

"Hikari, calm down… your face is going all red." Satoshi laughed and handed a tissue to his female friend, which she gratefully accepted. The said girl began to dab the tissue on her face, particularly in the cheek area. "Oh, wait. Someone wants to take a picture of you." He tapped her shoulder and pointed at the horde of photographers just behind him and Takeshi.

Hikari blinked at the sight of the eager photographers and discreetly fixed her wig before posing. Before she knew it, everyone suddenly crowded over her to get pictures.

She did a nonchalant expression on her face, probably even rivaling her companion's Sinnoh rival's expression, all the while hugging Piplup.

"Can you do another pose?" asked one of the photographers.

She nodded, then handed Piplup dressed up as Cheese-kun to Takeshi then posed. The next pose was that her left hand looked as if she was reaching out to someone. What made the effect look nice was the garrison buckles on the left end of the sleeve.

More shots were taken.

And it had gone on for a few minutes or so.

By that time, her left hand was shaking.

Suddenly, she let down her left arm and began massaging it. "Oww, oww…" she moaned silently to herself. "Umm, sorry. Please wait for a while…" she said to the photographers, who nodded, understanding what she meant.

The two other Code Geass cosplayers looked on and smiled at the scene. As always, she was a hit in cosplay events…

"Hey, you two!"

That familiar voice…

"Reiji-san!" called out the younger of the two men who suddenly gasped. "Woah, Code Geass too?! And as Mao?!"

Shinji's older brother, now wearing a silvery-white wig, grinned at them. He wore square-shaped visors and had huge headsets covering his ears. Unlike his character, he did not play any kind of music for him to listen to. A long, white sleeveless Chinese-style coat that reached mid-calf was what he wore, and the parting of the coat started mid-thigh. Four black strips of black cloth closed the neck part of his costume, while five black strips, all evenly spaced, graced the front of his coat. A white cape which had a blue colored design on the lower part, as well as a small yellow circle design was draped over his shoulders. He wore dark purple-colored arm warms along with brown gloves. He wore dark purple tight pants and brown boots.

The Pokémon breeder smiled at the two and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm going as Mao. But I'm not so obsessed with C.C. like Mao is, alright?" He said, laughing a bit.

"By the way, is Shinji with you?" Satoshi wanted to know. Somehow, he was also curious if his rival was a cosplayer as well…

"Well…"

Fortunately, he was spared from answering because of the screaming fangirls.

"KYAAH!"

"ZERO!!!"

"HE'S SO HOT!!!"

The 'Zero' that the girls were talking about happened to be the main character for the series. He was somewhat of both the protagonist and antagonist, if you looked at it that way. The character wore a navy blue jumpsuit wherein on both sides of his chest ran a gold line down to the end of the jumpsuit. A gold diamond design was on the knee part of the costume. A white silk scarf was arranged in a way that made him look dignified. A navy blue cape was what he wore over the jumpsuit, and the back part of his cape was sticking out. A helmet was also placed over his head to conceal his identity from the enemy.

"Hey guys, what are you all looking at?" 'C.C.' went back to her two companions and Piplup jumped back into her arms, glad to see her again. She followed their gazes and raised an eyebrow at the crowd gathering around the cosplayer. "Woah… that's a lot of fangirls..." she commented.

'Mao' smiled at her right after her comment. "Hey, Hikari. How are you? Nice C.C. cosplay, by the way." From his pocket, Reiji took out a camera. "Mind if you pose for me?"

The said girl smiled a little, all the while holding her Cheese-kun. "Hello, Reiji-san… you look good as Mao." She complimented him, all the while grinning.

He looked slightly embarrassed at her rather flattering statement. "Thanks, Hikari." He nodded his head in gratitude. "Have you seen the Zero being surrounded by the fangirls?" he pointed at the earlier scene.

"Eh?! There's a Zero?! Where, where?!" when the male cosplayer pointed at the crowd of girls, she nearly freaked out. "Oh my! He's THAT good as a Zero?!"

Reiji chuckled once more. "Maybe so. Why don't you all have your picture taken with him?"

The Clovis in the group shook his head. "My character died even before meeting Zero."

"My character hates Zero." 'Jeremiah' piped in. "I guess it only leaves Hikari…? I mean, you're like his right-hand woman or something."

The only girl in the group rolled her eyes in annoyance, but gave in to the request. "Alright, alright. All I have to do is to pose with him, right? Then we're done and we can finally have lunch?" she was hungry, and both boys promised to buy her pizza, specifically the pizza that the character she was cosplaying right now loved so much…

The girl suddenly bolted away from them and made her way to the Zero cosplayer, eager to get the picture-taking done.

_He_ wouldn't mind, would he…?

* * *

The Zero cosplayer knew it was a bad idea from the start. 

Though Shinji may not admit it to anyone except to himself, he was addicted to the series Code Geass. Probably more than his older brother did, despite the fact that Reiji was the one who introduced the series to him. So when the Pokémon breeder asked him if he was interested to cosplay a character from Code Geass, he shocked his brother, even himself, when he agreed to it.

As soon as he had given his approval, the two brothers began to work on their costume. It took them around three months for both their costumes to look even decent and two more months for it to look the way it was right now. Both men did know even know how to use a sewing machine, for the love of Arceus! It took them a lot of trial and error to get the costumes done. Thankfully, one was a breeder and the other was a rather well-off trainer, so money was not an issue to the two.

While Reiji had a breeze with the props for his Mao cosplay, Shinji went through hell for his props, literally. His helmet was constructed, again, through trial and error because he really had no idea how he would be making it. It took at least three tries before he had finally gotten an almost exact replica of Zero's helmet. And he wasted a total of seventy thousand Poke Yen for the materials.

After the costume preparations was the problem with the hair.

Reiji could afford to buy a wig because he still had extra money to buy.

In Shinji's case, he was almost broke.

So he did the most ridiculous thing he had probably done in his life so far: color his hair brown.

The said move completely shocked his older brother.

But now, he couldn't care less.

He looked every inch of Zero.

Hell, he even styled his hair like Lelouch Lamperouge's for the cosplay!

Currently though, he suddenly regretted his decision to cosplay. As he had found out for himself, not only were the girls annoying, but most of them thought it was fun to hug him, which he found utterly disgusting. Who the hell were they to decide for him? Though he was tempted to hit those who hug him without his permission (but then again, he doesn't liked to be hugged, even if he was asked nicely if they could hug him), Shinji knew he couldn't do so.

Underneath his helm, he was scowling at them.

He was tired and hungry from all the poses he was doing.

He needed a break.

Unfortunately, there were so many girls surrounding him.

There was no escape…

"Excuse me!"

A green-haired girl suddenly approached him (it was a miracle that she had gotten past the crowd) and gave out a small smile. "Zero, may we have a picture taken together? My friend wants to take a shot of the two of us…" she told him. "Umm, if you don't mind, that is…" she added.

He rolled his eyes. "Later. I'm tired." He snapped at her.

"O-oh, okay…" she smiled in apology. "Later then, when you're feeling better."

She then turned around and said, "Reiji-san, he said later. Will that be alright with you?"

_Wait. The C.C. cosplayer knew who his brother was?!_

"He said that, Hikari?" the Mao cosplayer scratched his chin. "In that case, can we just have our picture taken, with **fanservice**?" for some strange reason, the older version of Shinji had heavily emphasized on the last word.

_Hikari…? That troublesome girl?!_

What the hell. She was dressed up as C.C.? Was that one reason she wanted to have a picture with him? But then again, his brother was Mao now. And Mao was the psychopath who wanted C.C. all to himself…

Somehow, that sounded really wrong…

Like Lelouch, Shinji was to assess the situation before he would react, but before he could even do such, his brother suddenly had his hands all over his rival's female friend. And when he meant 'his hands all over her', he meant Reiji had the guts to hug her in front of a huge crowd. And he knew that the girl had been surprised at the sudden gesture made by his older brother, for she gasped _quite_ loudly as soon as Reiji made contact with her.

As soon as that had happened, the people that had crowded over the younger version of Reiji dispersed and were now gushing over the 'couple'. Reiji was now smiling like Mao while Hikari was trying to keep her blush under control because was 'un C.C.-like behavior', all the while having their picture taken by the fans and the photographers.

"Mao and C.C.? Not bad." Said the Jeremiah cosplayer, whom Shinji could have sworn looked like his Sinnoh rival. "But then again, Mao and C.C. had some kind of relationship before she met Lelouch, right, Takeshi?"

The Clovis cosplayer nodded in agreement. "This is something new though." He stated. "Many would assume that Zero and C.C. should be together, but they shouldn't forget that she knew Mao first before Lelouch…"

Before, he thought Mao was a cool character.

Now, he suddenly couldn't stand the sight of Mao anymore, thanks to his older brother.

So he did the most 'Lelouch-like' gesture he could come up with.

Making his way to the crowd, he faced the two and said as cold as he could, " 'Nii-san, I don't think it will look good if you're suddenly hugging a minor."

_Nii-san…?_

Hikari suddenly panicked. Shinji was here, and he was dressed up as Zero?!

"S-Shin—" before she could even say his name, he had grabbed her arm and had dragged her away from his brother. The two cosplayers then headed outside of the convention hall, also called the Contest Hall, of Hearthome City.

The three male cosplayers watched as the two disappeared. By now, Reiji was smirking from ear to ear, which suddenly reminded Satoshi that the Pokémon Breeder was still his rival's older brother, and that the smirk he wore made him look a lot like Shinji's older version.

"Now that's called 'being in-character'." He remarked.

Takeshi and Satoshi nodded in agreement.

* * *

"What the hell were you doing there, letting my brother hug you?" he snapped, right after taking off his helm. Seeing his purple hair now a colored brown would have made her scream in shock and ask him suddenly why he had done such, but she was frightened right now. 

"H-He caught me off guard! How should I know he was going to hug me?!" instead of backing down from his threat, just like C.C., she defied him. "Don't blame me for it, blame him!"

Instead of screaming back at her, the male cosplayer sighed and rubbed his temple. "We're both at fault for this."

"W-what do you mean…?" she asked.

"Does that idiot Satoshi and that other one even know that we've been a couple for the past two years?" he asked tartly. "My brother doesn't even know of it, nor did I even intend to tell him of it. He might think I'm bluffing, or worse, he'll tease me about it."

She blushed in embarrassment. "N-no, they don't know…" she admitted. "If they knew, I know both will throw a fit."

Shinji muttered something under his breath before saying, "Well, thankfully, even if we do some fanservice, no one will be able to suspect a thing, except probably my brother." He told her. "Everyone expects that our characters would be doing fanservice."

"A-alright. I get it." She nodded in reply.

"When we get back inside, stay as close to me as possible." He said, placing the helm back on his head. He didn't like the idea of fanboys flocking over his… significant other. He had enough of those fanboys fanning over her. For the past two years, he had to endure them all. Whenever Shinji attended a Pokémon Contest so he could watch her, there would be a battalion of males attended the said contest, cheering for her. As much as he was tempted to send out Torterra back then to do Earthquake and knock them down, he knew that Hikari would yell at him until one of his ears would fall off.

Despite the fact that they were a couple, he still found some of her attitudes troublesome and annoying. But then again, no one was perfect. Even Hikari still found him cold at times and even a sadist when it comes to Pokémon training. However, those problems didn't deter them.

One thing they had in common, however, was their love for the anime Code Geass. They always talked about it through video phone. Shinji talked about the technical aspects like the mecha that had been used in the series while she talked about the pairings that she found interesting, particularly the interaction between Lelouch and C.C..

Because both had wanted to impress the other (though it was more on Hikari's part to do so), they secretly made their costumes without telling one another that they planned to cosplay C.C., in Hikari's case, and Zero, in Shinji's case.

They had both surprised each other.

They had cosplayed a couple, or speculated couple, depending on which perspective you are looking at, from the series.

That was already enough to make a small smile appear on Shinji's face and he was thankful for the helm that covered his face.

At least she wouldn't see it.

* * *

Right after their 'talk', Shinji had placed his helm back and, though reluctant, held the C.C. cosplayer's hand and led her back to the hall. As soon as he saw his brother talking with the two other companions of the girl, he approached them and said, " 'Nii-san, Hikari and I will be spending time with each other for the rest of the afternoon. Tell that idiot Satoshi that he shouldn't interfere, else he'll be humiliated in front of everyone, just like the character he is currently cosplaying." With that, he turned his back at them, Hikari following after him, her right hand intertwined with his left hand. Piplup was supported by her left arm. 

"Oh, it seems that Hikari is now acquainted with the Zero cosplayer." Satoshi remarked, smiling to himself. "I wonder why she allowed him to hold her hand though… I mean, acquaintances don't do that, right?"

Takeshi did not comment upon it, knowing that the Pokémon Master in-training was very much dense when it comes to the matters of the heart, but Reiji, not knowing that Satoshi was very much dense, answered, "Satoshi, the Zero cosplayer isn't an acquaintance. He's Shinji."

"Ah, I see—" suddenly, he did a double take. "WHAT?!" the trainer asked, aghast.

'Mao' chuckled. "You're shocked."

"Of course I am! What was Hikari thinking, going with that guy?!" Satoshi exclaimed. "What if he does something bad to her?!" he was acting like an overprotective brother that Reiji nearly laughed.

"I doubt my sibling would do that to her." he smiled to himself when the couple posed for the photographer.

They were hugging each other tightly in their current pose before switching to a pose wherein they stood, their backs touching, reaching out to the cameras.

Reiji was glad that his brother was finally growing up.

* * *

"Shinji, I'm hungry…" Hikari complained to her boyfriend. After getting tired from all the posing they made, the couple then registered for the cosplay competition. "Can we take a break?" 

He nodded in agreement. "Would you like to eat in that pizza store that C.C. is obsessed with?" he smirked under his helm when he saw her azure-colored eyes glinting in happiness. "I guess you're craving for pizza too. Come, let's go to Pizza Hut."

His intention to make their lunch a mini-date was crushed when she suddenly said, "Oh, oh! Let's invite Reiji-san, Satoshi and Takeshi! Wait, I'll go get them!" before the older boy could stop her, she ran off to the direction of the three young men in high heels, calling out their names.

When she came back with the other three cosplayers, Hikari did not seem to notice her boyfriend clenching his right fist discreetly. Reiji noticed it, but chose not to comment. He just had to leave it to them to settle whatever it was that they had problems with.

"Let's eat at Pizza Hut!" she declared happily.

"Forget it. I'm not hungry anymore." he nodded curtly at them all. "I'll see you later for the catwalk." He walked away from the group, heading towards the area designated for the cosplayers.

She feigned indifference at that time, but she was near to tears when they were now eating in Pizza Hut. While all three boys were munching happily on their pizzas, Hikari was contemplating. What did she do wrong now…? Once again, he was pissed at her, and she did not know what made him this way.

"Hikari."

She found herself looking at Shinji's older brother. "Yes, Reiji-san?" she called.

"I… don't think it was wise to have invited the three of us for lunch." He informed her gently. "Shinji was quite angry with what you've done."

"B-but why…?"

"Look at it this way: it has been too long since you and Shinji had spent time with each other." He said. "I know, because Shinji had been busy with training his Pokémon. You, on the other hand, are also busy training for contests. I take it that you two haven't spent time with each other for months?

By this time, both 'Jeremiah' and 'Clovis' had stopped eating and turned to look at their female friend, wanting to know what went on between her and Reiji's younger sibling.

Hikari nodded. "Y-yes… we… we haven't seen each other for nine months or so." She admitted. "But still…! He should have told me about it!"

Reiji shook his head. "You should know what Shinji is. He _expects_ you to know what's on his mind, or else, he'll call you stupid." He informed her. "Am I right? He is like that, isn't he?"

Reiji had a point. For the past two years that she and Shinji had been dating, he expected so much of her.

He expected that at least she was as strong as he was when it came to Pokémon battles.

He expected that at least she was to become part of the top 2 when it came to the contests, and at least part of the top 4 during Grand Festivals.

He also expected that she was to be someone who was in the same level as he was in every aspect.

She sighed.

Why did she forget about that most important thing…?

Stupid her.

"Yes, he is… but what do I do now? I can't simply apologize… he won't accept it." Suddenly, she turned furious. "Hell, he'll even insult me for being stupid in the first place!"

"Then show him how sorry you are." Takeshi suggested.

"How will I do that…?"

Satoshi nodded. "You're C.C.. You should know what to do with your 'Zero', right?" he didn't really like the idea of Hikari getting together with his rival, but he had no choice. He didn't like seeing her gloomy just because Shinji was being an ass… as always.

Suddenly, she was reminded of the last episode of Code Geass…

And that gave her an idea.

"I know what I'll be doing." She suddenly did a smirk that could have rivaled Shinji's.

"What do you have in mind?" asked 'Clovis'.

"Oh, you'll see…" she cackled madly in her mind as she took a bite of pizza.

Oh, he'll definitely forgive her for being stupid…

* * *

As soon as they were done with lunch, all four of them had rushed back to the Hearthome Convention Hall because of the upcoming cosplay catwalk, which was to start at two in the afternoon. It was already one-thirty, but they wanted to settle down in the area of the cosplayers and relax before the catwalk. Because the three men had much more free time than she and Shinji, they had registered for the cosplay before they did, leaving her stuck with a hostile Pokémon trainer for thirty minutes. Her number was ninety-eight, while her significant other was number ninety-seven. 

While they were waiting for the catwalk to start, Shinji ignored her. He was keeping to himself, as always, so Hikari talked to the person behind her, who was cosplaying as a character from D.Gray-Man, particularly Miranda Lotto. They talked until the marshals announced that it was time for the catwalk. Everyone cheered, and amidst the chaos, she discreetly approached one of the marshals and asked if it would be possible if she and cosplayer number ninety-seven were called together for the catwalk. When the said marshal nodded in approval, she thanked them and went back to her line, grinning to herself. Piplup gave her a look of confusion. "You'll see later…"

It took a while before it was Satoshi, Takeshi and Reiji's turn to do their catwalk, and their numbers were in the order of eighty-three, eighty-four and eight-five.

It took several minutes before the number reached ninety.

She approached one of the marshals once more and whispered something to her ear. As soon as the marshal heard of it, she smiled and said, "Alright, I'll tell the one in charge of the music."

"Thank you."

Ninety-five was called… she was a Naruto Shippuden cosplayer who went as Haruno Sakura.

Ninety-six was next… he was a Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu cosplayer who went as Kyon.

Finally, Shinji was next.

"Cosplayer number ninety-seven and ninety-eight," said the host as Shinji and Hikari made their way to the stage for their catwalk. "Shinji and Hikari, cosplaying Zero and C.C. from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion."

An upbeat song began to play, though it started in the middle…

_Kissing demo ne, tokidoki  
Kotoba ni dekinai umaku ienai  
falling fureau dake de  
Tsutawaru sunao na koe ga_

**Kissing, but sometimes  
I can't turn it into words; I can't say it well  
falling, just by touching each other  
My honest voice tells you**

_Oh damn._

Shinji didn't know whether to be embarrassed or to be disgusted. The music being played right now was Hikari's favorite song. What possessed the person in-charge of the sound system to play that ridiculous song anyway?!

Before he was about to do Zero's signature pose, he felt himself getting hugged by the person behind him. The crowd suddenly screamed in delight. Finally, there was someone doing fanservice that wasn't yaoi…

_W-what the…?!_

He felt himself getting whirled around…

_Darling kakko tsukenaide  
Sonna kimi dake mitsumeteta kara  
feeling hoho ni fureta yubi  
kiss my lips sotto hitomi tojite_

**Darling, don't act so cool  
Because I was only looking at such a you  
feeling, your fingers touched my cheeks  
kiss my lips, embrace me with both of your hands****  
**

Slowly, she removed his helm with her right hand and let it drop down to the ground.

Slowly, she tiptoed just a bit, still holding on to her Cheese-kun.

Slowly, she leaned over to him.

Slowly…

Their lips touched.

Everyone suddenly went wild, even the cosplayers. It was a rare sight to see a real-life couple do a fanservice during a cosplay, more so if the characters they were cosplaying happen to be a potential couple for an anime series.

Reiji blinked at the sight, but smiled to himself.

Satoshi was screaming along with the cosplayers.

Takeshi was sulking on one corner, wondering if there would be a time when either Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny would cosplay as well, and they could do what Shinji and Hikari had done on stage as a fanservice.

As soon as they broke apart, Shinji bent down to retrieve his helm, took her hand as he led her down the stage.

The crowd was still going wild over the fanservice, for they kept screaming their heads off, while some had ambushed the couple for pictures.

Everything went according to Hikari's plan.

She smiled to herself.

_SUCCESS!_

* * *

Epilogue: 

"Nice one, Hikari! You planned that when we were in Pizza Hut, didn't you?!" Satoshi exclaimed quite loudly as soon as she and Shinji approached the three. Almost immediately, she blushed while the Zero cosplayer, whose helm was now located under his left arm, looked bored. "You DID!"

"So what if she did, loser? What's it to you?" Shinji asked harshly.

Satoshi ignored his statement. "Do you forgive her, then? Do you? Do you?"

At first, the eighteen year old refused to answer, but because of Satoshi's persistence (and annoying tone of voice), he gave in at last. "YES! Now will you shut up?!"

Hikari hugged him gratefully. "Thank you, Shinji…" she whispered to him.

He suddenly remembered the line uttered by his character in the season finale.

"_You're not alone. We're partners. If you're a witch, then I have but to become a warlock."_

This time, he couldn't resist a smile tugging from his lips.

This time as well, she finally saw his smile.

"... You smile like Lelouch." she remarked.

"I should, since I am him for the day." he told her.

And just like Lelouch Vi Britannia, he also had a partner.

Her.

Hikari.

_His _C.C..

* * *

Notes:

Fanservice - a term used wherein two cosplayers, not necessarily of the opposite gender and of the same series, are to do PDA to attract the fans'/audience's attention.

Nii-san - literally means 'older brother'. I really have no idea how Shinji calls his brother. It ranges from 'onii-san', 'nii-san', 'ani', 'aniki', 'ani-ue'.

And... we're done! If you have any questions about cosplaying and how it goes, please don't hesitate to leave a note in the reviews. :3

Thanks a lot for reading my fic. :3


End file.
